Sounds Firmiliar
by dreamfightdo
Summary: What if I told you it was the year 2075 and Beck and Jade never happened? What if I said, America was thrown into another civil war? What if I said, the only way to end the madness was by chance? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's a multi-chapter story, came to me in a dream. Let me know if I should continue or screw it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the Hunger Games. If I did, I'd have people to do this for me.**

**Jade's POV:**

_"A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, his punishment being he gets to see dawn before the rest of the world."_Oliver Wilde. This is my favorite quote. It's what keeps me going in this world.

I remember when the country pitted itself against each other. I was three, so I don't remember much. In school, they blame it on everyone else, but from what I've picked up New York seems to be at fault. New York is the only remaining state in the country. They say they put a cap on fighting. Oh, and they do, they just unscrew it long enough to kill twelve of us off each year.

Sounds like a _certain_ , doesn't it? The Hunger Games, to be exact. They would pick a boy and a girl from the twelve districts and pit them against each other until one was left. Personally, I think that's where they got the idea. I use to love that book, that is, until I was old enough to be a part of the plot line. As I walk towards the town square all I can think is, _don't pick me_, although, with all my infractions, they may just pick me for the hell of it.

The system works weird here. To keep us from looking bad, if you steal, break a rule or do anything bad in general, they enter your name an extra five times with the required one. Considering I've stolen bread twice and broke basically every rule, my names in there at least 60 times. May the odds be _ever_ in _my _favor? Ha, right.

I stood with everyone between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, still full of false hope that my name won't get pulled. The mayor reaches into the box and pulls out a clean cut strip of paper.

"Jadelyn August West."

Shocked? Neither am I. As soon as the mayor opened his mouth, I knew it would be me. I also wasn't shocked from the lack of sadness in the crowd. They didn't like, neither did my family. They'd all stand in front of their TV's and watch me die, probably throw a party too. Did I care? No. Life would be better. No colonies, fighting, hatred or war.

"Let's give her a round of applause!"There were a few meek claps and then, silence.

**Beck's POV: **

"Beckette James Oliver." I was shocked. My name had only been in there once. I was always well behaved and tried to follow the rules. Everyone liked me in genral too. The girls were all in love with me, as I was told more than once. That's probably the reason they all were crying like there name had been picked. Thats why I hated this, so called, game. It hurts so many innocent people for the entertainment of New York. Just the same as the capitol in the Hunger Games. I made my way on stage in the direction of the mayor. I could see the tears welling in her eyes as I shook her hand.

"Let's give him a round of applause!" The square was full of people cheering and sobbing. I glanced up at the TV to see the pick of colony one. A girl named Jadelyn. The first think that struck me were her eyes. The icy blue pools weren't filled with anger, fear, sadness not even happiness. Her look was almost knowing, like she knew she'd be picked.

**A\N: TADA! A horrible cliff hanger! I'm going to introduce the other people next chapter. If any of you haven't heard it yet, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so good! Well, onto Algebra homework. :p**

**Review! They feel so good! Please a simple "good" will do (longer if you have time though, please)**

http:/ /media/catalog/product/c ache/1/image/9df78 eab33525d 08d6e5fb8d 27136e95/2 /2/22913blk-w _1_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, second chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites! You guys are too awesome!**

**I just wanted to thank Dawnmist of RiverClan for pointing out that the original one may have confused someone who hasn't **_**read**_** the Hunger Games! Retain this information brain, retain it!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Victorious or the Hunger Games last time, I don't own them this time.**

**Jade's POV:**

For the next week they trained us separately, twenty minutes in everything; archery, sword fighting, hand-to-hand and survival. The last day the trainers asked me what I liked best.

"Archery," I replied, flatly. I honestly did. I picked it up the fastest and found it to be the most effective.

The day the game is suppose to begin, they give me a seethe to hold the twenty-four silver arrows that glint the same way the bow does in the light. I stare at them in awe. I don't think I've seen anything so amazing in my life! The downside of the day (other than the games) was the fact that, this was the first time I was going to see the other players. I could've watched it on TV but, honestly, I didn't care enough to.

As soon as I entered the room, a few people caught my eye. The first was a girl no taller than 5'1''. She had big brown eyes that almost resembled a puppies and cherry colored hair that made the blue highlights the stylist gave me, seem like nothing and. I didn't see a weapon on her, but I'm sure I would as soon as she attempted to slit my throat like everyone else.

The next person I noticed was a boy, no older than me. The first think I noticed was the fact that he was staring at me. He turned away before I had the chance to glare at him though. I then noticed he had a seethe too. His with golden arrows and a matching bow.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath,"favoritism already."

The third was a girl with brown, innocent eyes and pretty decent cheek bones. A sword hung at her hip. She flipped her brown hair away from her face and caught me looking her over. I turned away before she managed to make eye contact.

The boy standing next to me was super scrawny. He had what seemed to be an afro and had black rimmed glasses. I don't notice any weapon on him either and doubt he's going to be doing hand-to-hand fighting. They give us all a dagger for backup, so he may just use that.

The final boy I get a look at has some pretty cool dreads. He's darker skinned and has a sword like the brunette. He looks really tough and strong, but his eyes are full of fear, like the others. By the holes being burned in my flesh, I can tell I'm the only one who doesn't look scared right now. Why should I be? I'm going to die; no one's going to care. That's how it works.

The next think I know I'm listening to the clicking of the countdown to the start of the game. Great, all there's left to do now is dying.

The flare goes off signaling the start of the game. Before I can take two steps, an arrow goes whizzing by my ear. Before I can raise my bow in a counter attack, I hear a piercing scream of pain from behind me. I whirl around to see a boy twice my size laying there, dying. I would have felt bad if his sword wasn't out, ready to attack me.

I give arrow boy a knowing nod before he takes off in the other direction. I'm not sure why but I take his arrow and take off opposite form him. He has twenty-three others, he won't miss one. When I finally get in the woods I slip the bow in with my others.

I try to make out his reasoning for saving me, of all the people, besides, one more dead, one less to worry about. I'm yanked out of my thoughts by a twig snapping. I whip around with my now loaded bow ready to attack to see the red headed girl cowering in fear. I could've killed her. Gotten it out of the way, but something won't bring me to do it. I simply sigh and unload my bow.

The girl gives me a wide grin and extends her hand more than happily.

"I'm Catrina, but you can call me Cat!"

I shake her hand knowing this is either going to go really well or absolutely awful.

**Cat's POV:**

I was so grateful Jade didn't kill me. I thought her name was Jadelyn, but she said she didn't like that name and to call her Jade. I liked it better anyway. She told me about the boy that saved her. She called him arrow boy, I think his real name is Beckette though.

"So, Cat," Jade started," tell me something interesting. I'm boring myself."

"Okay, I got picked because of my brother."

"You volunteered?" she asked, horrified.

"No, my brother has problems. He breaks the rules a lot and I always took the fall so he wouldn't have to play the game. Now I'm gone though, what if he gets in trouble and they hurt him? I have to go home Jade! I just have to!" I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. These games were so mean! They tore families apart for fun. It wasn't fair!

The trumpet sounded signaling they were showing the dead players, similar to the book the Hunger games. They would play the anthem and show the dead players in the sky. Jade climbed one of the nearby trees like a monkey. I simply looked up through the branches. A boy from four, a girl from six, a girl from eight, a boy from eleven and a boy from thirteen, Jade came back on the ground.

"That leaves arrow boy, dreads, afro, brunette, you, me and two others." She looks at me, as if waiting for a response until finally she says "let's go to bed."

**Jade's POV:**

The next morning we start looking for water. I know I said I wasn't going to try, but I'm doing this for Cat, not myself. About fifteen minutes later we find a river, as well as arrow boy and another boy. The other boy pulls out and a sword and Cat pulls out her dagger and puts it in a throwing position. So that's what she does, throw knives.

I load my bow and aim it at arrow boy who has his aimed at me. My heart skips a beat when I see which arrow is in the cock. The golden one still covered in blood. I gave a half thought to switching arrows, but if I so much as sneezed at this point, he'd shoot me on the spot.

"Thanks for keeping my arrow safe, although would it have killed you to clean it?" Ignoring his smart-ass remark I sarcastically said,

"I thought I'd return it."

The funny thing is we all just stood there. No one dared to flinch, move or even breathe. Finally I put my bow down, sick of this pointlessness.

"What, you're just going to give up," arrow boy asked.

"Yeah, so if you'd be kind enough to shoot me already." They all just stared at me, unsure of what to do.

"You're not even going to try to win," the other boy asked.

"No, it's a fact my names got pulled and now my colony is waiting to see me die a painful death, so shoot me already." They all put their weapons down and arrow boy walked up to me.

"I'm Beck, I'm your new ally, and so is Evan." I stared at him blankly for a minute; finally I grab his now extended hand and say,

"I'm Jadelyn, but if either of you call me that, I'll kill you on the spot." Beck drops my hand. I'm not sure if it's from fear or shock. Either works.

**A\N: Wow! That was way longer than I thought it would be! I'm glad though. I might not be able to update for a couple days. I promise I'll have it pre-written so I'll I have to do is type it up. REVIEW! They make me so happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: So, guys, really? What happened? I got any one review last chapter! Feel free to advertise the newbie story! I really don't want to become one of those people that have to get to reviews to update, but if this keeps up I will.**

**Well enough with my rant. I'm going to be pretty busy for the rest of the week. I've got riding club and a science test. Bleach. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Beck's POV:**

I wasn't sure what made Jade tick. She was mean and scary, but best friends with one of the perkiest people in the world, Cat. I knew there had to be some major reason behind her attitude toward, well, everything. Why was I getting so engrossed with her? She's just a girl. Yet, she's so different. She doesn't sigh every time I walk by, she doesn't try to be my best friend ever. Hell, sometimes, she seems to hate me, even though we've only worked together a week.

"Beck," a voice breaks my thoughts. Just as I start to come back to reality, an arrow goes whizzing by my head. A hear an animal give out a painful cry. Jade storms over, not bothering to see what she shot.

"You idiot, that think could of killed you-us-oh, you know what I mean." Her glare was so fiery; it could have made a dead man's blood curdle. She walks to the unknown animal and drags back a full grown wolverine. She collects her bow and puts the dead animal with the other food supplies we have. Finally, she turns her attention back to me and with a dark undertone says,

"You're still on watch, so, this time, actually _watch_!"

I turn to face the woods without another word. All I know is its better not to mess with Jade.

**Jade's POV:**

You, _you_, I almost showed _concern_ for the idiot! What if he thinks I like him? What if I _do_ like him? I can't though; I'm not supposed to like the people that are going to kill me! Evan's giving me a weird look, I figure the worry and panic shows on my face. He comes over and sits down next me and in a calming voice says,

"He'll keep better watch now. I think you put the living fear of God into him." He was referring to Beck, I was sure. He seemed to realize that wasn't the problem.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," He suggests.

I don't know how trust worthy Evan is exactly. It's been a week though. If he wanted to put a knife in my back, he could've done it by now. I silently nod my head as a response. We go around the back of the camp and in the woods near the brook.

"So tell me what's wrong," Evan continues.

"I don't know if I should. It's personal." I'm starting to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignore it and respond.

"I think I like Beck. I mean _like, _like Beck, not like Beck." He looked a bit taken aback by this but regains his composure fairly quick.

"So, that's why you seemed so concerned when the wolf showed up." A smirk spread across his face that was so childish, it made me want to smack him.

"It wasn't that! He's the only other decent hunter in this group! We lose him, were screwed."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Jade, whatever you say." He says it so sarcastically; it makes me want to kill him.

"You realize you can't tell him." I say ruining his moment of immaturity.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," he says with the darkest undertone I've ever heard, all the sudden that feeling in my stomach that I tried to forget jumps up into my heart. It beats at a mile a minute and adrenaline is sent coursing through my veins as I reach for my weapon and I realize, I left it at camp. Evan lets out an evil laugh that sends a cold shiver down my spine.

"I never thought you'd be that stupid." He pushes me flat on the ground and pins me to the ground. Then, he pulls out a dagger at places it right at my throat. I can't though, it might attract someone else and we'd both be dead. _This is it,_ is all I can think.

**Cat's POV:**

I'm sitting, drawing in the dirt with a stick, when I realize, Evan and Jade were walking into the woods. I didn't think that was aloud, so I asked Beck.

"What, they went into the woods by themselves? Tell me she at least brought a weapon." I look over to see her bow and arrows still sitting in the same place.

"Damn it," Beck says. After that he starts to curse under his breath as he walks in the direction Jade and Evan walked off in.

I'm starting to get that bad feeling I get in my stomach when my brother does something wrong. I hope we find Jade soon.

**Alright, I hope this cliff makes up for the crap in the first chapter! Like I said I won't be able to update for a little bit. By the way, you guys need to watch the, the Vow trailer Victorious style, by BrokenHurtInside if you haven't yet. It's so good! Check out her other videos too. As well as RidingCupCake! There both so good at editing Bade videos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! 4 chapters, this is getting fun. I have no idea how long this is going to be, I have all the ideas but no idea how they're going to play out. This chapter took me a little longer to write because I didn't want to have such a (hopefully) dramatic ending to last chapter and then have a really anti-climactic beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the Hunger Games this chapter, or last chapter. I forgot to put it last time. Oh, I don't own the Disney movie Hercules either. (You'll see ;))**

**Beck's POV:**

We saw Evan and Jade in what seemed like a regular conversation. I was about ready to go yell at them when Jade reached for something that wasn't there. Evan let out a bone chilling laugh that sent a shiver down my back. The nest thing I know Jade's on the ground with Evan at her neck.

I was frozen in shock when Cat started shaking me.

"Do something," she begged in a hushed tone. The girl wasn't one for hunting, but she knew the number one rule: stay quiet. I scrambled a bit to get my bow and loaded the arrow as quick as I possibly could. I aimed the bow straight at Evan's head; he was going to die no question. I release the arrow and send it flying. I watch the shimmering arrow get smaller as it gets closer to its target. I see Evan's hand raise and watch as he falls to the ground. I let out a slight breath of relief. Cat doesn't, she stands right up and hurries to the spot where Evan fell.

When we get to the spot, I see Jade kneeling, fear evident in her eyes. Her raven hair is tangled with leaves. She looks up at me after getting out of Cat's death hug.

"What were you thinking?" What am I doing?

"You went into the woods without a weapon. You could've gotten yourself killed!" Stop it you idiot, don't yell at her!

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd turn on me like that," she shouted right back. Her eyes were flaming white, reflecting the hate she felt for me. I'm such an idiot; why did I yell at her? She had just gone through a near _murder _experience. She didn't say another word to me the rest of the night. I had just screwed up any chance I had of getting her to like me.

Once we had gotten back to the camp, Cat dragged me out of Jade's earshot.

"I can see right through your act, why deny it?"

"What do you mean, she's just a girl."

"She means the world to you."

"Well she's not worth the aggravation."

"Yeah right, get a grip. You keep denying it, face it like an adult, you are."

"Cat, I won't and I'm not." She surrendered without another word.

As much as I hated it to be true, Cat was right. I won't admit it, but I'm in love.

**Jade's POV:**

I had yet to forgive Beck for yelling at me like that. And to think, I had actually thought he cared about me. All I had to do was repay the debt of him saving me…twice. God, he was killing me. So why did I still care what he thought? All the sudden, Cat's hand was wrapped around my wrist and she was dragging me out of the earshot of Beck.

"Jade, you've got it bad," she said I was shocked.

"I do not."

"Don't deny it. I can see right through you, just admitted it."

"I won't. It's too cliché!"

"Just own up to it, I know you are!"

"I won't. It'll just kill me if I do."

"Just say it!"

"Get of my case; I'm not going to say it." Cat _finally _gave up. She's right; I won't say it out loud tough, but I'm in love.

**Cat's POV:**

There both too proud to admit it, but there in love. For some reason I'm the only one that can see it. I'm sitting at the edge of camp when a girl that Jade calls Brunette comes stumbling out of the woods. Her eyes are glazed over in fear.

"Beck, Jade come here, quick." Within five seconds there standing next to me, weapons. The girl makes eye contact with me.

"Molly, Molly s-she's going to kill me. Y-you have t-to help me, please." She trips over her words in a panic to get them out. All the sudden there's a girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes standing next to her. She's obviously angry. The blonde girl, Molly was picking up the other girl by the shirt collar. I look up at Beck and Jade who give each other a consoling nod. Jade jumps on the back of Molly knocking the other girl out of her grasp. They end up having to kill her, which I don't watch. As they go to clean up, I get to talk to the brunette girl.

"Thank you. I'm Tori, I have a question though."

"Sure, what?"

"Are those two dating," she asks jabbing her shaking hand in Jade and Beck's direction.

"No, they swear they're not in love." She scoffs at this,

"Not in love, my ass."

Good, I'm not the only one who sees it. I think I'm going to get along with Tori.

"Tori, I have a plan, but I need your help." If they think I'm going to get off without being a couple they're wrong.

**Ok, so I know Cat is totally OOC in this, but if she wasn't this wouldn't work! Hint: I have no idea what the plan is yet! Tori made her first appearance too! **

**I wonder if any of you caught my Hercules reference. I got the idea from a Bade video and thought it would be kind of cute. Plus, I get to torture you guys with dramatic irony now! Muhahahaha! This will be so much fun! : ) **

**Review, thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, chapter 5, here we go! Seriously guys, Review! They give inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own Victorious or the Hunger Games.**

**Tori's POV:**

Cat's plan was genius. She may be a bit of an air head sometimes, but she sure knows how to make up a good plan. It was a matter of getting them to talk to each other. That's all I wanted after three straight days of them glaring at each other.

The plan was pretty simple. There's a mountain with one hell of a view only a few minutes from camp. If we could get them to go up there alone, emotions would take over from there. How'd we get them on the mountain is simple; Cat and I go up there, swear we saw smoke signals and make them wait for the attack that will never come.

I don't care how mean that sounds. That's the plan.

I gave Cat a nod and we went sprinting and panting back into camp. Beck and Jade were next to us in an instant, fully armed.

"Sm-somke sig-signals, on the mountain, it-it's going to be a-an attack," Cat said, panting in between words. Man, she could act.

We went back and forth for a little while, until finally we got Beck and Jade to take watch. Faze one, complete.

**Jade's POV:**

Beck and I made are way up the mountain without a word. When we finally got to the top of the mountain, I was stunned. I had never really taken the time to look at the arena.

It was one big barren field covered with dark green grass, swaying with the wind. The field was covered with trees that stood twenty feet high with an array of golden oranges, florescent yellows and stunning reds. The leaves slowly took turns floating off the trees. To add to the beauty, the sunset was gold and magenta. The colors reflected in the sky with the exception of the dark wisps, which were the clouds. I look over to see Beck is as completely stunned as I am.

He sits down, leaning against a rock. I sit a few feet away leaning up against a misplaced tree. We just sit there staring out into the dimming sky. He's the one to break the silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Silence once again fills the air between us. The moon comes out of hiding when he breaks the increasingly awkward silence.

"Why did you go with him in the woods?"

Him, I know who he's talking about. I feel my body tense at the mention of it, he sees it to, but doesn't withdraw the bearing question.

"I-he wanted to talk to me. I wouldn't talk there so he convinced me to follow him into the woods. I don't know what I was thinking, Beck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him." What was I doing? I was going to look all weak and sappy. He looked down into his lap, without making eye contact, he said,

"_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, especially after what happened."

Silence.

"Why did you save me, the first day?" He looked back up at me. His brown eyes sprinkled with the glow of the stars.

"Because, when I saw you that day you didn't look scared, that's how I knew you needed looking after. Only someone with people who wouldn't care if they died would look like you did. I figured you needed someone to care."

I didn't know what to say. No one's ever been so _nice_ to me. He was so hard to understand. I knew I had to say something, but what do you say to that when you're supposed to be the mean one.

"You're right. I don't have anyone that cares, I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to tell you anyway.

I'm not…liked where I live. My family hates the fact that I'm the most 'weird' person in the entire colony. I'm that daydreamer people stay away from, because she doesn't think the way she's told to. I'm the freak, in other words." He cracks a small smile, not to me, but the memory.

"So am I, I don't say it out loud, or tell anyone-except my parents who get _very _ annoyed with me. They say, if it was different times, I wouldn't be living with them."

I look up at him and smile a little bit. The first time in what feels like forever.

"Where would you live, an RV," I say, with the hint of a joke in my voice. He laughs a little,

"I'd actually love that."

I move over to sit down next to him by the rock. He may be an ass, but he wasn't that bad. What was I going to do if I had to kill him?

**Beck's POV:**

I can't believe I'm making friends with the competition. In training, that's the one thing they said _not_ to do. Better yet, I was in love with my competition. Somewhere, my trainer is banging his head into a wall.

I couldn't help what I felt, right? So what was I going to do when it's down to the last two and it could end up being Jade and me? I couldn't kill her, hell I couldn't kill Cat.

When I was younger, I would watch the allies on TV have to kill each other. I always wondered why they cried. Well, unfortunately, now I know why. This was going to be one, damn long night.

**Ok, The Worst Couple, yeah, made me cry a little bit. Ugh, the anger I feel towards Dan is so great. But, he posted this on his twitter 'cause there were a lot of **_**angry**_** Bade fans. He said, "Sometimes couples break up and it's FUN to see how they get back together.**

**I'm not going to lie, I think it's good Beck and Jade are breaking up for a little bit *dodges heavy objects* only because, Beck has got listening issues and Jade's got anger ones. That's right; the perfect couple isn't perfect which makes them perfect.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey! What up my loyal readers? You guessed it, chapter 6! We made it! Double digit reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Shout out to Jeremy Shane and Aurora528 who has reviewed every chapter! Plus Aurora528, who was the first to mention my Hercules reference in chapter 4! I'm SO hyper right now, I can't contain it! I'm going to stop typing now! Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious; I don't own the Hunger Games, so in conclusion: I own nothing. MEETING AJOURNED!**

**Jade's POV: **

I woke up to the cool breeze with my head on Beck's shoulder. He was still asleep so I slipped away trying not to wake him up. I ended up figuring that it was some sick joke that Cat and Tori played on us, with the whole 'attack' thing. I barley had enough time to figure painful ways to get back at them when I was not to the ground by something. I grabbed my bow and loaded it looking for my attacker, but I didn't see anyone. The next thing I know, I'm pushed again. This time into the rock Beck is sleeping by. I hit the hard surface with my back and the pain rings through my ears. I hold back a scream.

I wait for the next attack to come, but it never does. I'm not about to let my guard down though. I see Beck waking up. He rubs his eyes and looks up at me, completely confused as to why I'm standing aiming my weapon at nothing. It's when I'm thrown to the ground a third time that he figures it out.

"What the hell?" I hear him say, as he scrambles for his bow.

"What was that," he asks me.

"If I knew, don't you think I would have killed it by now?"

We're both thrown in different directions. I hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of me. I look over at Beck who's rubbing the back of his head. I see him getting lifted up by the collar of his shirt by the invisible attacker, and before I can stop myself, I start to yell out to it.

"Hey, over here! Come and get me you stupid wimp. I've felt _wind gusts_ that are stronger than you." Beck falls to the ground again. Obviously, in the wind world, what I said is an insult; because there's a funnel of air around me making it near impossible to breathe. Just as I'm about completely run out of air, the winds gone. Beck obviously taunted the wind, because he gets flung into a tree. I taunt the wind again and we go back and forth like this for what feels like hours. The wind gets fed up with us finally and there's a gust so strong, it blows Beck into the rock wall behind him and me right over the edge of the mountain. I grab the edge of the cliff and hang on for dear life.

**Tori's POV:**

Cat and I are about to go to check on Beck and Jade when there's a breaking twig from the bushes. I don't think much of it, until I hear it again and again and again coming from all around the camp site. I look at Cat, who is just as confused as I am. All the sudden a blur of fur is on top of me. I can feel it scratching at my face and neck. I struggle to grab my dagger from around my waist. When I finally grab it, I plunge it into the back of the creature that attacked me. It lets out a heart chilling howl before falling limp and silent.

I peel the revolting creature off my dagger to get a better look at it. Its fur is a muddy brown color. Its eyes are yellow and bloodshot, almost monster like. The teeth are the cleanest thing about it. There a bright wipe, each one sharply pointed for ripping off flesh. The claws aren't much duller, according to the multiple scratches on my face that are burning like a fire. It isn't very big, but it's lethal. I look over at Cat, who has terror written all over her face. I'm about to tell her its ok, its dead, when there's more rustling in the bushes.

"They're growling," Cat says. I can't hear it, but she can.

I silently draw my sword, waiting for the creatures to make a move. I hear one shrill bark ring out. All the sudden, from every side of the camp, the creatures come out of the woods and bushes. I'm overwhelmed by the sight of all of them and can't make out which way to attack. A human hand clamps down on my shoulder. I swing around, hoping for it to be Beck or Jade; instead I see the African American boy Jade calls dreads. I freeze for a minute, before pointing my sword at him, the creatures scratching at my ankles. The boy throws his hand up in surrender.

"Look," he says, pointing in the other direction. I can't tell if he thinks I'm stupid or if there really is something to look at. He obviously gets that I'm not going to turn around with him behind me and he fights his way in front of me.

I look in the direction he had pointed to see the boy with an afro sitting in a tree looking our direction. Dreads gives him a nod and afro pulls a string, trapping a group of at least twenty of the creatures. I finally get that they're trying to help us. On any other occasion, I would have turned them around, but I look over at Cat, who's in a panic try to fight off the animals. I give both boys a nod of agreement.

"Cat," I yell over to the red head, with tear trails staining her cheeks," these guys are going to help us!" She gives me a nod, rather than a peppy response.

I look over at dreads and ask,

"What do we do? There's too many to fight off on our own." He looks around the camp site. In a reply, he says,

"We'll have to get in the trees and wait it out." The realization hit me that Beck and Jade weren't back yet.

"Our friends, they were up the mountain and there not back yet."

"We'll have to worry about that later; right now, we have to keep our selves alive."

**Jade's POV:**

I had been hanging off the edge of the cliff for five minutes at the least. I constantly called Beck's name, who hadn't responded. I figure he hit his head we he got thrown against the rock wall. I could feel cold drops of blood sliding down my wrist from hanging on to the jagged edge for so long.

I could feel my hands start to burn and sweat. My hands start to slide. I call Beck's name one more time, with desperation ringing in my voice.

"Beck!"

**Beck's POV:**

I regain consciousness, my ears still ringing. I hear my name being called, but can't quite pin-point where. It's not until I my mind catches up with me that I realize its Jade. Who's hanging off the cliff. I stumble over to the edge and grab both her hands, which are bleeding pretty badly. She digs her nails into my palms, out of fear. I drag my knees backwards along the ground, pulling her back to safety.

Once she's back, her knees buckle under her and she falls to the ground in a mess. I kneel down, beside her, thinking she's a completely different person. I wrap both my arms around the violently shaking girl, calming her slightly. When she regains her composure, she wiggles out of my grip and goes back to her usual self.

"Beck, we have to go back to camp. They would've come to check on us by now; there's something wrong." She stands up like nothing had happened. I get to my feet and we make our way down the mountain.

By the time we're halfway down, I can hardly take it.

"How can you act like nothing happened back there? You could've died…again."

"Look, Beck, can we talk about this later? We have something more important to worry about right now." She starts to walk away, but I grab her by the arm, forcing her to stay.

"Just tell me," I plead. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I've always been taught not to show my weak side, because that's when people know they can mess with you. I didn't mean to act like that. I wasn't thinking until I pulled myself together and by that time it was too late to play it off." She squeezes her fist shut, wincing from the pain of her cuts.

"Can we get going now," she asks, in an annoyed manner.

"Yeah, sure," is all I manage to let escape my lips.

I had just figured out what made Jade West tick, fear of letting people see _her_.

…

When we get back to camp, we're greeted by the faces of a boy we had yet to meet. We raised our weapons at the boy. I scan the camp for Tori and Cat, who are nowhere to be found. This sends a shock of panic through me. I stay stalk still, though. I see the boy glance up at the tree behind us. The next thing I know, the whole worlds flipped upside down. I look over at Jade who's in the same position I am, being blinded by her hair. That's when I figure out, were caught in a snare. Cat and Tori come out of the woods and see us hanging by our ankles. They run towards the boy shouting,

"No, no, put them down! Those are the two people we were telling you about!"

I land on the ground with a heavy thud, Jade landing next to me. We find our way back to a sitting position, before Jade shoots a death glare towards the tree. I look up for the first time, to see a boy with a slight afro and glasses sitting on the branch above. I shoot him a similar glare-although, no one can give the 'Jade' glare better than Jade. He looks at us apologetically.

"Sorry," he shouts down to us. We turn back to the other boy who is shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for that; we had no idea who you were. I'm Andre and that's Robbie." Cat turns down toward us.

"He helped us when we got attacked by all these monster thingy's," she says, more than happily. I look up at Tori, who has scratch marks on her face and arms.

"I'll explain later," she says. Apparently a lot can happen in an hour.

**So there you have it! My longest chapter yet, almost two thousand words. Your and welcome.**

**I know Beck and Jade aren't a "couple" yet, but just wait. I was wondering if you guys want a character death. I don't have to have one if you don't want, I was just curious. Plus, I can do a whole, continuation think with this when it's done. Like a sequel and everything. It's not done yet, don't worry! I still have plenty more planned for this story.**

**I don't know why I mad Robbie so good at setting traps, I always just saw him as that kind of guy, you know? **

**Review! Hyper person out, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I asked you guys if you wanted a character death. Well the results are in and…I'm not going to tell you! Yeah, that's right, I'm just that cruel! So, yeah, guys I'm kind of auditioning for a play this Monday (wish me luck) but I'll try and upload something else before that, 'cause I've got the whole weekend and Monday and Tuesday off (YES!). **

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Victorious or the Hunger Games. Bob the Unicorn needs to stop asking…**

**Jade's POV:**

We all sat around and talked about what had happened to us today. Apparently those monsters Cat was talking about are some mutant creation by New York to liven the game up. Just like all the animals in the Hunger Games. I swear my life is turning into a book.

"Well, you think that's bad; Beck and I got attacked by some wind thing." I left off the dangling off the cliff part**. **I wasn't exactly in the mood to revisit that.

"Andre and I got chased by some bigfoot creature," Robbie said.

"What's with all the weird creatures running around? You'd think one would be enough."

We heard a twig snap in the bushes and Cat covered her ears. There was a low growl from the woods as well making Andre and Robbie share a quick worried glance. A heavy gust of wind blew past me and Beck sending a pang of panic through me. Without a word we got prepared to fight.

There was a high pitched howl and at least twenty of the creatures Cat and Tori told us about come bounding out of the woods. I wouldn't have thought much of it, if it wasn't for the weird animal-possibly human- thing that followed the animals.

"Andre, what the hell _is_ that?"

"I have no idea," he replies.

I feel a painful scratching at my ankles. I look down to see in our daze, that we didn't realize the smaller creatures had advanced on us. I pull out my dagger and start to stab the animals around me. All goes well until I'm knocked flat on my back by the wind that had attacked me earlier. I look up to see a figure form out of the wind. I almost don't recognize the figure until I see its glowing green eyes. It's Molly, the girl I had killed days ago. I'm so consumed in the sight of a transparent Molly I don't realize Beck's pulling me to my feet.

I see Cat struggling to keep the creatures away from her.

"I'm going to go help Cat," I tell the others, running off before they could say anything.

I get up to Cat who is close to tears and grab her by the wrist, dragging her into the woods. I sit her down on a rock and stay with her for five minutes, pacing the whole time.

"Go help the others," Cat tells me.

"Cat, I don't think I-"

"I'll be fine, Jade, now go. I won't go anywhere," she interrupts.

I obey and start making my way back to camp. About half way there there's a scream. My hearts sinks. I whip around and take off to the rock where I left Cat.

My heart stopped all together when I get there. I see Cat slumped over, a dagger in her stomach. I hold back the urge to collapse there and cry. I'm greeted by an evil laugh. I turn around to see the Bigfoot creature with glowing eyes. They resemble those of none other than Evan. He turns around and takes off. I wanted so bad to go after him and kill him for _everything_ he's done, but I can't yet. I kneel down next to Cat and pull the revolting weapon out of her stomach. She grabs my hand and in a shaking voice asks,

"Jade, sing." I almost refused, but I looked down at the red headed girl and decided I would, just for her.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>and Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet-  
>-and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>and Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet-  
>- and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I let my long awaited tears fall on the last line of the song. The rise and fall of her chest is no longer visible. She grabs my hand and slowly shuts her eyes. Her breath no longer shaky and ragged, but gone all together. I let go of my strong hold completely and break down in complete sobs. _  
><em> I cry. I cry for Cat, for Molly, for Evan, for every person who has died or has lost in these evil games. Finally, I find myself and stand up. I leave a flower to rest in Cat's hair. I will destroy Evan for what he's done to Cat, her family, _me_. He can't get away with this.

I make my way back to camp. When I get there I see the wind that was Molly ripping through the camp. Beck's preoccupied with that to tell Evan is sneaking up behind him. I pull out an arrow and load it into the cock. I let it fly straight at Evan's head. It's not until it takes off that I notice it's the gold arrow I had never gave back to Beck. Evan swings his arm down when the arrow hits him, killing him a second time. From my placement I can see the cut running down Beck's arm. The wind is blowing around me in every direction again.

"Molly," I shout over the roar of the wind," I'm sorry!"

The wind comes to a gentle breeze and slowly comes to a stop. Beck, Tori and Andre all stare at me. I look all of them in the eye and with all the bravery I can muster, I say,

"They killed her." They look at me like I'm crazy.

"Jade, who's who and who'd they kill," Beck asks.

"They killed Cat. The same people who do this to us and our families every year. _Them._"

Tori puts her hand over her mouth. Andre and Beck hang their heads. Robbie lets a single tear slide down. I can feel a lump in my throat start to form. How can they do this to us? Don't they care? I let myself cry and begin to shout into the sky, as if they can hear me.

"Are you happy now? Don't you see what you're doing to us?" I let myself fall to the ground, my body shaking.

There was nothing I could do now. Cat was gone. Her happiness, even when she was in the games. Her cheeriness. Most of all, how she actually cared. Cared about me, anyone and everyone. Now she would come back as some monster and be trained to kill me and the others.

It was my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone. I could've saved her if I was there. I feel a rough hand on my shoulder and I know its Beck. He puts me back on my feet. I can feel the tears staining my cheeks. The others watch me, waiting for me to do something. I stand up as tall as I can and say,

"We're going to fix this. Cat's death is _not_ going to be one of the hundreds. It'll be remembered. I'll make sure of it."

**It killed me to write this chapter. I was using stuff by unofficial score on YouTube to help me write, I think it worked too well. You guys should check out his stuff. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know by reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry, but I had writer's block! Well I hope you guys have been enjoying the Victorious episodes. I've screamed, cried, growled, and tweet attacked about the past three episodes.**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter that I've been gone; I haven't gained ownership of Victorious or the Hunger Games.**

**Jade's POV:**

How long have we been sitting here. Days, weeks? We've just been sitting here waiting for something to happen. I can't remember the last time I've talked either. I think it's been a while. They all just stare at me, like I know what to do. I don't. I don't know anything anymore.

I thought I knew myself. The mean, bad-ass that no one liked; that's who I use to be. Now I'm someone people care about, someone people like, someone people look to for leadership. Why did all this have to happen? If Cat hadn't of died- I can't blame Cat, it's my own fault. If I could just think of some way to keep _them_ from winning.

I look over at Beck who is having his arm rewrapped by Tori. I feel a pang of jealousy run through me. I shouldn't be. If I get close to him then he'll die. Let's face it; I wasn't put here to be liked. I stand up bringing everyone's attention to me.

I pull out my bow and shove an arrow hastily in the cock. I look up to see the confused faces of the others. I point the arrow at Robbie and slowly make my way down the row of people who sit frozen in place too scared to breathe.

"There's not many ways to get out of here," I say, still skimming the group with my arrow," One is to be the last alive and the other is to die."

I see Beck's hand inch toward his bow and I let go of the arrow. It lands right between his hand and his arrow. He yanks his hand back and looks at me wide eyed with shock.

"I didn't mean I was going to kill you," I snapped," I meant that you're going to kill me and I'll leave the rest of you to it."

"Wait," Tori interjected," Why do you want _us _to kill _you_? Wouldn't you want to be the one that keeps Cat's memory?"

"No, even if I did live no one would listen. No one cares, Tori, no one will listen to me. People like you and Beck will be heard listened to."

"Why do you even have to do this," She asked.

"People need to know. They need to know how they affect us, how they're hurting us, families, hundreds of people. All I know is I won't be happy until New York burns and one of us is the one to light the first match."

Before Tori can say anything else, there's a strong wind surrounding us. For a minute I think its Molly again until I find that we're it's not looping it's simply blowing. Robbie opens his mouth to say something, but I shush him. The wind comes to a stop and the woods fall silent. Not even the birds dare to sing. I stand in silence, my eyes locked on the outskirts of the woods. None other than the president himself walks through the trees.

I freeze. I don't know whether I should shoot him or shake his hand. Beck is the one to answer that question. I feel him sweep by me and extend his hand to the president. The president took it gratefully. He turned, beaming at us gratefully.

"Well hello," he said, in a cheery voice," You are the group that everyone's been talking about."

There was something in his voice that made me want to kill him right there.

"We've decided to let you all live. If you would just follow me."

He lead us to the jet that so many people knew about never saw. Now I knew something was up.

…

"Jadelyn, could I talk to you please," the president yelled. It made me jump, unlike the others, I had yet to relax.

Beck shot me a worried glance, knowing- with the way I've been letting my mouth fly- I was public enemy number one. I stand up, nodding off his glance and follow the president into the back room.

"So Jadelyn," he starts," You've had quit the mouth on you for the past couple of weeks. I have the right mind to kill you."

I tense up at this.

"I have the right mind to," he continues," but I won't. Although, there has been some questioning from the colonies; I want you to go to each colony and deny everything you said. Make it believable too."

"And if I don't," I ask, putting up my stronghold.

"There will be _consequences_," he says, looking at the door.

I don't catch what he's saying at first, but then I realize he's talking about the others, my friends. He's threatening my friends. I push myself up from the table, making the guards tense.

"If you lay a finger on them-"I growl.

"I won't, as long as you do what I say. Now out." He waves his hand in my face shooing me out.

I spin on my heel and storm out the door. I walk right past the group, who look up at me expectantly as I walk by. I find a seat as far away from them as possible and throw myself in the chair. Beck comes over and sits next to me.

"What did he do," he whispered, concern ringing in his voice.

"Nothing," I replied coolly.

"Tell me, you can trust me," his voice still hushed.

"The colonies are getting restless and he wants me to stop it. I have to, Beck, he'll kill you and the others if I don't," I said, so fast that I didn't know if he could understand it.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with so much sympathy that it hurt.

"Well, we won't let him. He's not going to get to us or you," he said. I almost believed him, but I knew it wasn't true; the world was cruel and I knew it better than anyone. I was about to say something when he grabbed my chin and pressed a gentle kiss against my lips. I was shocked at first, but I let myself melt into the kiss.

If the president thought he was going to kill _any_ of my friends, he had another thing coming.

**I know, it's short, but it's 10 o'clock here! I still have no idea how long this will be. I really like this story so far and we got a little Bade too. They will probably be Jori friendship, Tandre, and Bade in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm not feeling any good A/N's…. Who's excited for the Hunger Games? **

**Sorry for being gone for so long….**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Victorious or the Hunger Games.**

**Tori's POV:**

Jade had been uncomfortably pacing the floor of the plane for hours while Beck looked on with pained and sympathetic eyes.

Jade's head snapped up when the door clicked. The president made his way out, plastering on yet another unbelievable smile.

"Andre and Tori, can I speak with you," he asked his voice velvety. I looked up at Jade whose eyes were burning with fury. I glanced at Andre who stood up and gestured for me to do the same. I did as I was told and rose slowly out of the seat I had been occupying for the past few hours. As I walked ahead of the president, I could still feel Jade's eyes burning holes in the back of our heads. I looked at Andre who reflected my worried expression.

**Beck's POV: **

Jade, Robbie and I watched as our friends disappeared into the room that was at the front of the plane. Robbie made an unintelligible excuse to leave Jade and I alone. When he was gone Jade turned around, her eyes still full of panic and fury.

"Jade, I'm sure they'll be fine," I say trying to convince myself more than her.

"What if they're not, Beck, it'll be my fault. Me and my big mouth," she says sitting down in the empty chair burying her face in her hands.

I'm not sure what to say. If I say the wring think, I'll upset her more. If I don't say anything, I'll piss her off. She looks at me, her eyes so full of emotion, I can't decipher it.

"The president said he wouldn't do anything as long as you listen to him and you've listened, I'm sure they'll be fine," I said trying to keep her from losing her cool. Truth is, I'm not even sure if what I'm saying is true.

**Andre's POV:**

The president ushered us into the room closing and locking the door behind us.

"So kids," he begins," as you know, normally only one person makes it out of the games alive. This year five did. We need a good explanation as to why."

"So, where do we fit in," I ask.

"Well, you two are going to pretend to be in love as you around to the other colonies."

I look at Tori who shared the same confused look.

` "Wait, we have to pretend to be in love," Tori asked.

"Yes, and I have to believe it, or bad things may happen. Very bad things to anyone at all."

He was threatening us. Jade was right not to trust us. Tori has a look of anger and horror on her face and looks at me. When I don't say anything she snaps her head back to the president.

"We'll play your stupid game, but know this. If you lay a hand on any of our families or friends head, I'll make sure we have yours on a silver platter."

"The president stands and walks to the door that leads to the very front of the plane. Before he leaves the room he turns to us and says,

"Make me believe."

Why did things have to get so complicated?

**Jade's POV:**

When Andre and Tori came out of the compartment they told me, Beck, and Robbie, all about the fake love that the president was making them have. There wasn't much I could do except go along with it. It looks like that's all I'm going to be doing for a while.

We land in colony one first. My colony; full of the people who wanted me dead. This should be fun.

I walk onto the stage first. Just like when I got picked, a few halfhearted claps and then silence. There was complete silence when the others walked on stage. Beck looked at me, wondering if I was alright. I just nodded my head slightly and moved to the microphone.

"Hi everyone," I started," I know that a lot of you are probably mad that I'm standing here alive and I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your games, I'm sorry for not dying even given multiple opportunities, I'm sorry for giving you no reason to celebrate. I know you hate me and I don't care. But, please, just give me this one favor and I'll never come back here again," I scan the crowd to see faces full of sadness. Whether it be from my presence or my speech I'm not sure," Remember Catrina Valentine. If nothing else from this games, remember Cat."

With that, I step back from the crowd and an eruption of chapter comes from the crowd. I turn to Beck who's smiling at me like an idiot and I know it's my speech that got emotion from the people that despise me the most.

This repeats in colony 2, 3, and 4. The president stays happy and no one is getting hurt. I figure all's going well until I figure out that we're going to colony 5 next. Cat's colony.

I walk onto the stage and am greeted by the sound of soft claps and sobs. I look at Beck who puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The president hands me a piece of paper with the speech I'm supposed to give. I look at the first few words and open my mouth and nothing comes out. My old self shows up and I crumple the speech into a ball and throw it into the audience.

"Cat was my best friend during these games. She was the first person to accept me for me and I'll never forget that. I'll that I want to do is keep her memory alive and nothing more." The crowd remains silent, but as I'm walking down the steps of the stage, a little girl puts a piece of metal in my hands. We make our way back onto the plane and I find a seat facing away from the others to investigate the cold object hiding in my hand.

I open my palm to reveal a golden eagle in a wreath of arrow heads. It had a dim shine to it was obviously real gold from its weight. The eagle had every detail down to the feather perfectly engraved into it. Its wings were attached to the sides of the arrow headed wreath so that it looked like it was flying through it. I ran my hand around the pendant and came across a gold chain. It was a necklace.

"What's that," I jumped at least a foot in the air at the sound of Beck's voice.

"Don't do that," I hissed under my voice.

He looked at my hand.

"Oh, cool. A Golden Eagle. They symbolize strength and freedom you know? Where did you get it?"

"A little girl handed it to me on the way out."

He took the necklace from me and signaled for me to come closer. I did as I was told and he put the necklace around my neck pulling my hair out from underneath the chain.

"It suits you," he whispers in my ear, giving me goose bumps. I turn around to face him. He starts to play with the pendant hanging around my neck, he laughs slightly when I give him an annoyed look and kisses me on the forehead.

"Jade," he says before kissing my nose," I love you," he states passionately crashing his lips against mine. When we pull back for air, I say,

"I know," and give him a genuine smile that I haven't used in years.

He kisses me one more time before I'm torn away from Beck by the collar of my shirt. The others turn around half in shock, half angry. The guy that grabbed me drags me into the presidents compartment and for the first time, I get to hear him angry.

"Take a seat Jadelyn."

**Beck's POV:**

I watch helplessly as my girlfriend is basically dragged into the president's compartment. I jump out of my seat and automatically start to pace the floor. I can faintly here the others repeating 'it's ok' and 'she'll be fine' but I don't pay attention. All I can think about is Jade.

That pendant could get her into big trouble and it would be my fault for putting it on her. The eagle symbolizes freedom and strength which are two common qualities in a rebel. That's the one thing the president doesn't want is a rebel. If it gets her killed it will be my entire fault.

I hear a squeak of pain come from the compartment and my heart stops. It takes every ounce of me not to go bust down that door and kill the president on the spot.

"Please let her be ok, please let her be ok," I say under my breath, my eyes never leaving the door.

**Jade's POV:**

I'm put in the chair and look around still disoriented from being thrown around like a sack of potatoes.

"Jadelyn, I was not happy with your performance in colony 5. You clearly disrespected me and I've already told you I won't have that," he says, like he's reprimanding a child.

"Don't you dare hurt any of them," I growl.

"Are you sure, I was looking forward to doing something to that boyfriend of yours."

"He didn't do anything wrong. If you're going to hurt someone, it should be me."

The president grabs one of my hands and hisses,

"You see Jade, I have control over you. If I say stay quiet," he starts to dig his nails into the palm of my hand," you stay quiet." He keeps pressing and pressing harder and harder, but I manage to stay silent. That is, until he breaks skin. I let out a small squeak in a response to the pain. He smirks evilly and pulls hand away from mine signaling for his guard to kick me out.

He grabs me roughly by the arm and pushes me out the door locking it behind me. I can feel the blood sliding down my palm still. I go to inspect the damage when Beck grabs my arm and leads me to a seat. He grabs my hand causing me to wrench out of his grasp. He looks at me confused, but when he looks down at his hand to see my blood his eyes turn to fire. He sits me down in the seat and sits in front of me.

"_He_ did it, didn't he?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, he dug his nails into my palm to emphasize the fact he has control over me." I say my palm stinging at the memory.

"We can't do this anymore, Jade, we have to get out of here before he hurts you or any of us worse than this." He whispers.

"Well, how do we plan to do that? We're in a plane, Beck; it's not going to be that easy."

"I'll figure it out," he whispers stroking the top of my injured hand. He sits next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder and all I can think as I fall asleep is, why this has to happen to us.

**There it is! Chapter 9 extra-long for you. Review please?**

**Here's the pendant by the way: . I think it's really cool looking : )**


End file.
